


The Auror Project

by thewoodwork



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical swearing, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Project Freelancer AU, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoodwork/pseuds/thewoodwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a war brewing in the Wizarding World, the students of Hogwarts have other things to worry about as a mysterious Director shows up and begins The Auror Project; a mysterious project designed to train the best students into becoming a new class of Elite Auror. Students are pitted against each other and placed on a leader board as they fight to beat their fellow students in tests designed to select only the most powerful wizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I could write Harry Potter AUs in my sleep. This is a bit lot longer/detailed than I had initially planned on it being. Someone slap me. The prologue and chapter one are being posted very close together. Chapter one might be a bit dialog heavy (as the interactions between these characters tends to be) and shorter in length. Later chapters will be more action packed if all goes according to plan. 
> 
> Story will have a number of characters and will jump perspectives but it is Washington-centric. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

_Prologue_

_“You’re not trying hard enough!”_

A loud snap could be heard throughout the room as a girl sat at a large wooden table with a wand in one hand, twirling around her long fingers; the wand was spinning through each of her fingers and shot out red sparks every time it rested for more than a moment. There was a broken quill resting in the other hand, part way raised in the air as she struggled to find the words she was looking for. In front of her was a piece of parchment paper that had a letter half-finished scrawled across it, ink was dripping down from where the quill had snapped in her tense hand.

The girl sighed as she stared at the piece of parchment in front of her. Words could not describe how the weeks following her 17th birthday were going.

_"Reset the practice room!”_

She paused to grab a new quill before returning to her letter. She dipped the fresh quill into the inkpot and found the words she was looking for.

 _…he has me training every day. He brought in a new tutor again, claiming that the last one wasn’t harsh enough. I’m not sure what he’s training me for. At first I thought he was just trying to help me get a head start on the year, but then things started to change and I realized that there had to be something else happening. What I’m learning goes beyond the year seven curriculum, I’m sure of it. There’s no way that_ this _is what we’re learning next year. I’m not sure what he’s training me for but it has to be something important._

_He’s cut off communication between us. He called it distraction. Just sending this letter is risking punishment from him. I’m sure it would just result in more hours of training._

_You should see some of the spells he has me learning, I’ve never heard of half of them. I’ll have to show you when I see you next (which might be on the Hogwarts Express with how things are going over here), some of this stuff might be considered Dark Magic. There’s no other explanation for it._

_He won’t tell me what he’s training me for. I read in the news today that there’s unrest again, that a war is on the way. Do you think that’s it? I feel like we’ve been on the cusp of a war for years now. You were telling me just the other week that your parents were starting to get uneasy. I wonder what this means for us and our future…_

The girl paused again, unsure of how much longer she would be alone.

_Like I told you when we saw each other last, they’d been teaching me magical theory all summer. Ever since my birthday and the restrictions on me were released they’ve been teaching me the real thing. I don’t think I’ve ever used my wand so much before. It’s almost like he was waiting for this day for years, he smiled for the first time in years the other day. It’s as scary as you said it would be…_

The sound of the front door opening had the girl freezing. She quickly whispered a drying spell before shoving the paper into one of her school books. Outside of the window, she saw an owl fly past and her heart leapt into her throat.

“Oh!” Someone entered the room. “Miss, I didn’t know you were in here. Are you hungry? I can make you something.”

The girl turned to smile at the man who had entered the room. “That’s alright Mr. Hawthorn. I was just leaving.”

“Are you sure?” The man was standing at the entrance to the kitchen with a box of produce in his arms. “I’ve just picked up some fresh ingredients. It will only take a moment.”

The girl opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, the cook was speaking again.

“Though your father wants you to eat dinner together tonight, I’m sure a small snack couldn’t hurt.”

The girl flinched at the mention of dinner. Father rarely ate dinner with her. “That’s alright, Mr. Hawthorn. I’m not hungry yet.” She quickly turned to gather her books into one pile and exited the kitchen as fast as she could. She would recognize that owl anywhere, she had to get up to her room.

She made her way to the study where all of her school books were kept, knowing if she went upstairs to her room with her books in hand she would be questioned. She all but throws them onto the table, making sure to take her letter out before running out of the room.

The sound of rain on the windows followed the girl as she ran through the house. She held the piece of parchment paper that was crunching under her fist as she dashed up the stairs and away from the study.

She skidded to a halt just outside of her room, the large wooden doors sitting slightly ajar. That was _not_ how she’d left those, meaning someone had been into her room recently.

“Miss?”

She jumped, quickly spinning to see one of their maids standing just down the hall with a load of laundry in her hands.

“Oh!” The girl said, hiding the parchment behind her back. The paper was starting to crinkle and tear in several places. “Mrs. Humphry. Is that mine? I can take that into my room.”

The maid eyed her warily. “It’s quite alright, Miss. I’ve got this.”

The girl edged her way backwards so that she was half way into her room. Carefully, she reached around so that she could place the piece of parchment onto her dresser. She quickly shoved it under one of her books before exiting the room again.

“Oh, I insist.” She said sweetly, moving forward to grab the sheets out of the maid’s hands. “I’m sure you’ve got so much to do. I can handle making my own bed today.”

“You know how, Miss?”

It wasn’t meant to be rude, but she couldn’t help but flinch anyway.

“I was under the impression that the house elves changed the sheets at Hogwarts.” The maid tilted her head in question, but let the sheets pass from her hands to the ones desperately grabbing for them.

“Oh,” The girl laughed nervously, “They do. I just must have picked up on it over the years.”

“Perhaps you learned it when you go to sneak off to your boyfriend’s house on the weekends?”

There was a threat there that wasn’t lost on her. The girl’s eyes narrowed as she brought the sheets close to herself. “Thank you, Mrs. Humphry. You’re dismissed.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”                                                               

The girl watched as the maid walked away and entered one of the rooms down the hall. Only once she was fully out of view did the girl turn and scramble to get the piece of parchment out from where she’d hidden it.

She grabbed it and immediately resumed her writing. There was an owl just outside of her window and it was waiting for the only chance she’d get at sending out this letter.

Finally, she finished and scrambled to unlock the window. She wrenched it open and the owl flew in and landed on the sill, its leg stuck out. On it was a letter waiting for her, she grabbed it but didn’t have time to read it as she was attaching her own to the owl.

“Come on, you know where to go.” She shooed the bird. “Go home!”

The owl chirped in annoyance but was out of the window and flying off into the distance as quick as it had come. The girl sighed in relief and let her shoulders sag as she rested against the windowsill. Her head was hanging between, her hair falling into her face, when the door creeped open and footsteps that she knew all too well were entering her room.

“Carolina.”                                        

She spun and stood at attention, the new letter that she’d just received was held tightly behind her back. She managed to slip it into her back pocket just as he fully entered the room.

“Father.”                                  

“I expect the very best from you this year,” He began. “How has your training been going?”

Knowing very well that he would have already been checking in on her training through the tutor, Carolina kept it brief.

“Everything is going well, Father. I’ve learned a lot over the past few weeks. I only see improvement in the future.”

“Very well, you will need this training to further your career. Both in and outside of school.”

Carolina tilted her head in question. “Sir?”

“This year and the ones following will be the most important years of your life. I hope that you do not disappoint me.”

Carolina shivered under his gaze, “Yes, Sir.”

“See that you put everything you have into your training. It is essential.” Her father was looking at her, but Carolina couldn’t help but feel that he wasn’t really seeing her.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good, I want to see you downstairs for training in an hour. Your tutor is on their way.”

Carolina nodded, wondering why this session was not scheduled.

“Following that, you and I will be having dinner together. We have a lot to discuss.”

“Yes, Sir.” Carolina bowed her head.

Her father nodded and left the room as quickly as he’d come, not bothering to shut the door behind him.

“Oh, and Carolina?”

“Yes?”

“You will not be seeing that friend of yours any more while you’re out of school. Training must take top priority.”

Flinching, Carolina froze.

“You will not disobey me.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Carolina waited another few moments but this time her father had left for good. She relaxed incrementally, waited on bated breath to see if her father would be back. She should have known that he would realize she’d been sneaking out. He was almost never home but Carolina could guess that one of the many maids and workers around the house had tipped him off.

She reached back and took the letter out of her pocket, desperate to see what her friend had sent her. She hadn’t been able to see York in weeks…she missed him.

She moved to settle in the arm chair by the fireplace and unrolled the parchment paper.

_Carolina,_

_Based on your last letter and your lack of visits in the past few weeks I’m assuming that your father has something to do with it. It’s unlike you to leave me hanging like that for_ that _long. Not even you’re that cruel._

_I hope you’re doing okay. Remember to rest between your training sessions. I know how you get, everyone needs a little downtime._

Carolina sighed, remembering their last meeting. It had been…eventful. There may have been a few harsh words and then some harsher kisses to follow.

_Be safe, please. For my sanity at the very least._

_Your friend, York._

Carolina’s hand tightened around the letter, bringing it closer to her chest. She hadn’t meant to not see him for that long, especially after that first kiss…that may have led to a dozen more and then a punch to the face. Carolina felt guilt eating at her as she stared down at the letter. York understood, he always did, but their next meeting would have to wait until they were back at Hogwarts. Her chances of sneaking out unnoticed were gone, especially now that her father knew that she’d been out to begin with.

\---

“Again.”

Carolina clutched at her arm in pain from where the spell had hit. She braced herself with her wand out in front of her. She waited until her tutor was casting his spell before she moved.

“ _Protego_!” A bright blue shield erupted in front of her. Defensive spells were not her strongest point and she’d always struggled with them. Today her tutor had decided to work on them and so her body was already covered in bruises and lacerations.

She let the shield fall once her tutors spell dissipated across of it.

“Better,” Her tutor called out. “Again!”

“ _Protego_!” The shield in front of her wavered this time and faltered, causing the spell that was being sent her way to hit her dead on.

“Shit,” Carolina hissed, sliding backwards against the force.

“No, that was all wrong. Do it again!”

Carolina gritted her teeth and waited for the next spell to be cast. She wasn’t sure she could handle too many more.

“ _Protego_!” The shield appeared again, but it was smaller than usual and once again wavering. This time though, it managed to hold long enough for the spell to dissipate before it disappeared again.

“You’re getting worse.” Her tutor shook his head. “Again.”

“ _Focus,_ Carolina.” Her father’s voice came from the entrance to the room.

Steeling herself, Carolina prepared for the next spell. _What the hell is he doing here? He’s never here for the actual training._

“ _Protego!”_ The shield erupted from her wand, the strongest looking on that she’d ever managed to cast, and the offensive spell coming from her tutor dissipated immediately, shattering against the shield.

“Good, very good.” Her tutor nodded. “That’s enough for today.”

Carolina bowed to her teacher in thanks. “Thank you.”

Her father was still standing at the edge of the room, watching her with an impassive stare. “Do better next time.” He said before exiting the room.

Flinching, Carolina hung her head in shame and clenched her hand around her wand. She wasn’t improving _enough._ She knew that she could rarely please her father, but she had to try harder to at least have him acknowledge her progress.

“You are dismissed, Miss Carolina.” Her tutor said.

Nodding, Carolina exited the room in a hurry. Embarrassment causing her stomach to churn uncomfortably.

Even more embarrassing was her sudden desire to see York again. She would give anything to be able to curl up beside him right now and just…ignore all of her aches, pains and worries.

“Miss Carolina?”

Carolina turned to see Mrs. Humphry looking at her. Maybe she had been the one to tell her father…or maybe she’d been trying to warn Carolina earlier. She couldn’t be sure.

“Yes?”

“Your father says to clean up, dinner will be served shortly.”

“Okay…thank you Mrs. Humphry.” Carolina turned and made her way upstairs, each step weighted with nervousness. Her hands twitched for the person who was not there, the only person who could calm her racing anxiety when it came to her father.

“Fuck…” She hissed, clutching at her shoulder again. York knew more healing spells than she did, she’d hadn’t bothered to learn beyond the basic ones yet. Something told her that she should learn fast.

She quickly cleaned herself up and rushed to get downstairs before she left her father waiting. No one left her father waiting.

Once outside the dining room doors, Carolina froze and worried her lip. Whatever he was going to tell her tonight was important, she could feel it. He didn’t call meetings for no reason. Something big was about to happen and she could do nothing but wait for it to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

“This is the worst job ever,” Wash determined. “Of all time.”

“What was that, boy?”

It dawned on Washington that maybe he hadn’t picked the best thing to research as he stood up to his knees in shit. Literally.

No one could never say he wasn’t dedicated to his work though.

Wash scrunched his nose against the smell and started to sift through the massive piles of shit while trying to ignore the way it felt between his fingers. _Ignore it…ignore it._

 “Are you complaining again?” Professor Reaves stood at the entrance to her hut, arms crossed over her chest. Reaves was a small, delicate looking woman with dark skin and even darker hair. Everyone quickly realized within thirty seconds of knowing her that she was not in any way small or delicate. If you happened to call her one of these things to her face then there was a ninety nine point nine percent chance of warts covering your body for the rest of the day. A week if you were unlucky. Wash had a few friends, namely Tucker, who could testify to that.

Wash had just happened to become friends with her over his years at Hogwarts.

“I think I have the right to complain…” Wash said, grimacing as he pushed his hand through a particularly _mushy_ piece of shit.

Reaves smirked at him. “Who do you think continued your research throughout the summer, Washington?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He grumbled, holding his breath as he moved to the next pile.

 _Small, dark and slimy._ He reminded himself, refusing to make the connection to his teacher out loud. _These seeds are impossible to see._

“Are you sure it’s the berries?” Professor Reaves’ voice came from further inside her hut. There were a few bangs and crashes that Wash could only assume was her starting to make tea.

“No,” Wash called out, “I’m not sure.”

“Not as many died over the summer.”

“They’re still dying though,” Wash muttered to himself, working his way through the final and biggest pile. “I don’t know what else could be killing them.”

“Could be a number of things we haven’t checked for yet.”

Wash rolled his eyes skyward. He didn’t have _time_ to be checking for a whole lot of other things. He would be graduating this year.

Something was killing creatures of all kinds all across the Hogwarts grounds. The headmaster had posted a notice last year warning students to keep their pets inside or risk them showing up dead. Wash had taken it upon himself to start researching and helping Professor Reaves, who was the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, find out the cause of all the death. He was doing it partially because he hated seeing so many animals turning up dead, and partially because his cats were getting restless from being cooped up inside for so long. So far they’d come up with very little in the way of answers.

Wash made his way through the last pile and came up with nothing. No little slimy seeds and nothing else that could indicate cause of death.

“I’ve made some tea, Washington.” Professor Reaves called out, “Come sit with me for a bit.”

Wash kicked at one of the piles in frustration, nearly slipping. Heart in his throat and his hands outstretched to balance him, we weakly called out “I’ll be right there.”

“Don’t let the tea get cold this time.”

Wash extracted himself from the pile and carefully removed his boots and gloves. Even if the cause of death wasn’t visible in the waste didn’t mean that it wasn’t there.

He walked over to the table where he’d placed his wand and exchanged the gloves and boots for his own shoes.

“Tergeo,” He said, casting the charm onto both himself and his equipment. The mud, shit and general smell vanished instantly and Wash felt like he could breathe again.

“Come on, Washington. Your tea is on the table.”

“Coming, Professor Reaves.” Wash jumped into motion, knowing how irritable Reaves could get if she didn’t have her way.

Professor Reaves was sitting at her table with two mugs of hot, steaming tea in front of her and a plate of biscuits. “Sit.”

Washington did, settling into the comfy chair. This was probably his favorite part about being friends with his professor. The tea was homemade, delicious, and different every time. Her herbal blends were particularly good.  

“Now,” Professor Reaves began, her warm expression shifting into a more serious one. “I know we talk about it a lot, and your meeting with me isn’t for another two weeks…”

Washed sighed, rubbing his temples.

“We need to figure this out, Washington.”

“I know,” Wash groaned, “I know that I’m supposed to have this figured out by now but…”

“But?”

“I just…” Wash fumbled for the words. “I don’t know what I’m going to do after graduation.”

Reaves smiled sadly at him. “We’ve prepared you for almost everything, Washington. I’m not sure what else to suggest.”

Graduation was looming over Washington’s head and he just…had no idea where to go from here. Hogwarts had become such a steady, easy thing for him that thinking of anything after his graduation was just…terrifying.

“I don’t want to push you,” Professor Reaves took a sip of her tea, nodding at him to do the same. “But right now really is the time to do last moment preparations. Applications for next year don’t stay open forever, you know.”

Wash winced, gulping down tea like it was medicine. “I know…”

Reaves raised a brow at him. “I know you do, and that means you know how serious this is. You don’t have the money to not immediately start more education or look for a job.”

Wash’s fingers curled around the handle of his mug uncomfortably. “I’m not sure I could afford more schooling outside of Hogwarts.”

“You’d be amazed at what is free when you know where to look, Wash.” Reaves said. “But you’d still need to find a job in the meantime.”

Wash nodded in understanding.

“Now, you could get a part time job in the Muggle world.” She said, tapping her finger to her lips in consideration. “Your half-blood status would make that a lot easier. I know that your mother was a wonderful person and respected in her field in the Muggle world.”

“She was…” Wash agreed.

“I’m sure you could survive quite well in the muggle world for a while if you wish.”

His nose crinkled in distaste. “That’s not ideal.”

“Then stop tip toeing around this decision and _make it.”_ Professor Reaves was never one to dance around important subjects and Wash admired that about her. If something needed to be done, then she got it done. Wash on the other hand…danced around things he didn’t want to be dealing with.

Tapping his fingers against the ceramic, Wash didn’t speak. The tea in his cup was getting cold, but he could bring himself to pull out his wand to reheat it.

He could get a part time job in a shop in Hogsmeade, maybe. It would be better than picking up a muggle job. That way he could get away with coming to visit his friend’s during the next school year. Having friends who were a whole year behind in school had its downfalls, the most prominent one being leaving them behind after graduation.

Professor Reaves tapped her wand against his mug. Immediately steam erupted from it, furling out into intricate designs.

“Have you decided yet?” Reaves asked after some time had passed while Wash became entranced with the steam.

“No,” Wash shook his head.

“I know it’s hard.” She said, “And I know that you’re leaving a lot of your friends behind.”

The designs in the steam started to pick up in pace, changing and dancing in front of his eyes.

 “…but you need to make this decision soon. Before Christmas at the very least.”

Wash nodded in assent, blowing some of the designs off course with his breath. They followed the breeze and continued to dance across the air. They only dissipated once they got too close to the open window.

“How is Tucker?”

Wash jolted out of his thoughts and felt his face begin to flush in embarrassment.

“…He’s fine.”

Reaves raised a brow at him. “Mhmm?”

“Yup,” Wash managed to get out around a throat closing up in anxiety. His voice had raised in pitch involuntarily, like it did when he was angry or nervous.  “Haven’t seen him much yet. Everyone has been so busy already.”

“Make time to see him,” Reaves told him. “You’re happier when you get to see him.”

Face fully on fire now, Wash drank the last of his tea and stood on legs that felt like they had been hit with the Jelly-Legs curse. “I’ve got to get back to the castle.” He managed to get out, avoiding the look of _understanding_ that was on Reaves’ face.

“Did I ever tell you about Alexandria?”

Wash tilted his head in question. “No?”

“She was the girl that I had a crush on back when I was in Hogwarts.”

Wash felt his face heat even further. “Oh?”

“Yes,” Reaves smiled sadly. “Nothing ever came from it....but I loved that girl a lot.”

“What happened?”

“I graduated without telling her.”

“Did you ever see her again?”

“Not in the way that I’d hoped for.” Reaves said. “She moved on and did her own things while I let old feelings fester. I never did tell her.”

“Where is she now?” Wash asked, almost afraid for the answer.

“I’m not quite sure,” Reaves admitted. “Last I heard she was researching dragons in Romania. I wouldn’t be surprised if she was still there doing just that.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“No reason, Washington.” She said. “Hurry back to the castle now. You don’t want to miss breakfast.”

Wash nodded, watching as his professor got up to make herself some more tea. He could tell that she would say no more on the subject, no matter how curious Washington was. Sometimes you had to take what you could get and not ask for more with her.

He grabbed his wand, tightened his robe around him and made his way out of the hut and back towards the castle. It was still early in the morning and he had planned on meeting Tucker before classes started if he could. Whether the Slytherin boy was out of bed or not was another question.

Professor Reaves’ comment unnerved him. She had obviously picked up on Wash’s less than…favorable feelings towards Tucker. He’d been trying to push them away by any means possible but it just hadn’t been working. He wouldn’t think it was much of an issue aside from the fact Tucker made it clear on many occasions that he _enjoyed_ being single and going on dates all the time. Granted, it had been a year or two since he’d been on one, but still. The point stood. Tucker enjoyed going dates on everyone and anyone, but never for more than one or two. Washington wasn’t looking for one or two dates. He was looking for a lot more than that.

“Director, are you sure--”

“Yes, Counsellor. I am sure.”

Wash jolted back in surprise, only now just noticing the two figures that were walking ahead of him towards the castle.

“Isn’t your daughter…?”

“You will _not_ bring this up again, Counsellor. I am aware.”

“Yes, Director.” The other figure said. “But what about the Headmaster?”

The person, the Director, didn’t speak for a moment and Wash wondered if he’d just missed the exchange. “If everything goes according to plan, the Headmaster will not be an obstacle within a few weeks.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes, I am sure.” The Director said, now standing in front of the castle doors. Wash made sure to stand back and make himself small. This was not something that he wanted to interrupt.

\---

Simmons sat down at the Hufflepuff table with a groan. “I can’t believe we’ve had this much work already.”

Grif hardly looked up from where he was shoving eggs into his mouth. “All of you Ravenclaw’s are the same. Work, work, work, and complain. Life would be easier if you just relaxed for a bit.”

Simmons looked at Grif in disgust. “Some of us have better work ethics than that.”

Grif snorted.

“You don’t need to be a Ravenclaw to have a good work ethic. That makes no sense.”

“Whatever,” Grif scoffed, reaching over to grab a piece of bacon off the platter. “Like I said, there isn’t as much work as you think there is.”

“We’re in our sixth year, Grif!” Simmons said. “We have to prepare for our N.E.W.T.s!”

“Prepare for the N.E.W.T.s?” Grif recoiled. “Simmons those aren’t until next year.”

“Oh my god.” Simmons slumped into his hands. “We don’t have that much time before we graduate, Grif. You can’t keep putting things off.”

“I’m not!”

“You are! Have you handed that form in yet?”

“That’s not due for weeks!”

“It’s due _tomorrow._ ” Simmons snapped, rustling through his book bag for the extra form he had picked up for this exact reason.

“What’s this form for anyway?” Grif said around a piece of toast. “Can’t you fill it out for me? That’s what you always do.”

Simmons groaned in frustration. “Because this is about _your_ future Grif. What the hell do you want to do after Hogwarts anyway? Sit on your ass all day?”

“…”

“No,” Simmons shook his head adamantly. “That is _not_ a valid option.”

“It could be.”

Simmons shoved the paper under Grif’s nose. “No, it’s not.”

“Why are you so angry about this anyway?” Grif said, finally taking the paper out of Simmons’ hands. “I’ll get it done.”

“Grif,” Simmons pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re giving me a headache.”

“You shouldn’t stress out so much.”

“Oh my god.”

“Simmons.”

Simmons didn’t respond, his head hanging in his hands. The start of the school year was already catching up to him. He’d thought he’d prepared enough but his teachers were already piling _mountains_ of homework on them that needed to be finished soon. And exams would be on them before they knew it. He was sleeping less and less and worrying about Grif on top of everything else.

“Simmons.” Grif said again, tone softer than before.

“What?”

He looked up to see Grif grabbing some scrambled eggs and putting them onto the plate in front of Simmons. “Eat.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“ _Eat.”_ Grif insisted. “I don’t need you passing out on me…again.”

Simmons blushed. “That happened once.”

“One time is one time too many.” Grif placed a couple of tomatoes onto Simmons plate and then placed a fork into Simmons hands. “Eat.”

Simmons sighed and did as told, eating despite the rolling turmoil that had settled into his stomach.

“I had to carry your ass all the way to the hospital wing. Remember that?”

“Oh shut up,” Simmons laughed, trying not to blush at the way Grif looked relieved at his laughter. “You could use the work out.”

“Oi!”

\---

“ _Grif!”_ Simmons shrill shriek could be heard across the Great Hall.

Tucker turned to look in the direction of the outburst and saw Simmons sitting at the Hufflepuff table with his head in his hands.

“Does no one care that they _never_ sit at their own tables. Or apart…ever?” Tucker asked.

Beside him, Church didn’t even look up from where he was picking at his breakfast.

Tucker twitched in annoyance, clenching his hand around his glass of juice.

“No?” Tucker asked. “No response? Am I talking to no one right now?”

Still, no response.

Tucker was about to move to physically prod Church out of his stupor when Tex sat down next to him and stole a piece of toast off of Church’s plate. “Hey.” She said quietly, moving in to peck him on the cheek.

“Oi,” Church finally snapped out of whatever state he’d been in. “No stealing my toast.”

Tex smiled, a genuine smile instead of her usual smirk. “You weren’t going to eat it anyway.

It always unnerved Tucker to see her smile because it was something that she did so rarely. Tucker looked between the two of them and wondered what it was about the two of them that worked where no one else could.

“Not the point,” Church glared, the twitching around his mouth giving away how pleased he actually was to see his girlfriend.

“Church!” Caboose waved from the front of the Great Hall.

The smile that had started to form on Church’s face faltered slightly. “Ugh. What Caboose?”

“We have class together today! Let’s walk to class together today”

Caboose was blocking the entrance hall but didn’t seem to notice as people had to move around him. Most were used to it, but a few first years bumped into him in confusion and looked like they wanted to start a fight until they saw who it was. His broad shoulders and tall height intimidated most people…until they actually heard the boy speak. No one could stay scared of Caboose for long.

Church was one of the only people who actually put up with Caboose’s antics, and even that was just barely. For his efforts he’d been awarded the title of ‘best friend’ and couldn’t try to escape now if he tried.

“Uhh…” Church froze.

“Church!” Caboose smiled, moving closer to the Slytherin table where they were sitting. “Please?”

“Yeah, buddy. Okay.”

“Yay!” Caboose clapped his hands in excitement. “Let’s go!”

Chuch let out a squawk of surprise as he was suddenly hauled to his feet. Still on the bench, Tex was smirking as Church was quickly dragged away by the Gryffindor boy.

“I think those two alone could erase all the years that Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s have hated each other.” Tucker laughed.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Tex said, eating the piece of toast she’d stolen. “Things are heating up again.”

“Since when?”

Tex shrugged, eying the other students that were sitting throughout the Great Hall. “War is coming. It’s bound to happen.”

Tucker frowned. “War has been coming for ages. What’s changed?”

“Everything…” Tex got up and left in one swift movement and was out of the Great Hall before Tucker could protest.

“What the fuck…” Tucker grimaced, watching her go. “No need to be so secretive!”

“Who’s being secretive?”

Tucker jumped about a foot into the air.

“Wash!” Tucker snapped. “Don’t sneak up on a guy like that.”

His friend rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his messy hair. “I didn’t sneak up on you.”

Tucker shifted to the side so that Wash would have a place to sit. His friend took the hint and settled in next to Tucker for breakfast. He looked…stressed. Tucker could see the lack of sleep in his eyes and the stress of school already building up in his shoulders where it usually rested.

“You okay, man?” Tucker placed a concerned hand on Wash, causing the older boy to jump in surprise and spill some of the juice he’d just poured.

“Shit,” Wash hissed, moving to clean up the mess. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine, Wash.” Tucker refrained from one of the usually lines about being _fine_ he would have pulled, it didn’t look like Wash was in the mood for that right now.

Wash avoided Tucker’s gaze and moved to take some toast from one of the platters. Tucker would be inclined to drop the subject if it wasn’t for the shaking in Wash’s hands as he moved to put butter on his toast.

“ _Wash.”_

Wash flinched and hunched his shoulders, head tilting to meet Tucker’s gaze finally. There was something fundamentally exhausted in his gaze, mixed with a few other things that Tucker couldn’t quite pick up on. The blond boy sighed, eyes drooping shut as Tucker moved to rest his shoulder against his friends to support him.

“Sorry.”

“Hey,” Tucker said, “its fine.”

Wash shook his head, watching his hands as they shook under the table. “I’m…worried, Tucker.” His voice was only a whisper and Tucker could hardly hear it over the noise of the Great Hall.

Tucker shifted so that he was closer. “Worried about what?”

“Everything…” Wash said, eyes moving to the front of the Great Hall. Tucker followed his gaze but couldn’t catch anything out of the ordinary. Some of the teachers were there eating breakfast, the Headmaster had probably already come and gone already. “Somethings happening soon…I can feel it.”

“Happening how? In the school?”

“The school, the war.” Wash said. “Something is about to happen.”

“Yeah, but…” Tucker said. “Hogwarts is the safest place to be, isn’t it?”

“I’m not so sure.”

\---

She laughed, truly laughed, for the first time in over a month and York felt relief surge through him at the sight. It had taken him a full week after getting to see her again before he’d coaxed a smile out of her and several weeks for a laugh.

“You’re an idiot.” Carolina covered her face with her hand and York had to resist moving to drag that hand away so he could see properly.  

His hesitation to do so was slightly due to the fact that he was on his broom right now, hanging precariously from it as it swayed in the wind. Across from him, Carolina sat on her own broom, hand clasped tight around the handle to avoid falling off herself.

York swayed with the wind again and used the momentum to swing himself up and back into straddling the broom. He grinned at Carolina and moved to fly around her in circles. “Yes,” He said, “But I’m _your_ idiot.”

“That’s cliché.” She says out of habit, because they’ve had this conversation before. A million times probably. “You’re not my idiot because I refuse to associate with someone who does that trick shot and doesn’t expect to fall off their broom.”

He flies in close enough to tap her on the nose, “Still your idiot.”

Carolina shakes her head and tries to hide her smile, but now that York’s seen it there’s no point. _Success._

“We’ve got to get going, _idiot._ ” Carolina starts flying towards the ground. “We’re going to be late for class.”

York groans, “Why can’t we just miss potions today.”

His friend raises a brow at him in disbelief. “You love potions. Why would you want to skip potions?”

“You hate potions,” York deflected. “Why do you want to go?”

Now flying close enough to the ground, the both of them jumped off their brooms and started to make their way to where they’d left their things. “I don’t go around skipping classes all the time, quit deflecting.”

York rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced. “Why do I have to have a reason? We were having fun.”

“Okay.”

“What?”

“Okay,” She repeated. “Let’s skip class.”

York’s heart leapt in excitement and he grinned, “Seriously?”

Carolina shrugged, looking back towards the castle. “I don’t really feel like going back yet, to be honest.”

“Me either.” York shook his head, following her as she moved towards her book bags. “So,” He turned to grin at her. “What do you want to do?”

She shook her head, her red hair falling into her face where it rested. “Anything? Just…let’s stay out here for a while.”

“Come on,” York grabbed her wrist. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Carolina, for once, didn’t protest and let York drag her further away from the castle.

They walked for what felt like ages before Carolina twisted her grip so that they were holding hands instead of York simply holding her wrist. At the change, York felt his face heat and a grin slip back onto his face. He didn’t dare mention it though, knowing that the moment he did she would shove him away. Instead, he grasped her hand tighter and brought it close to his side so that they were walking nearly in step with one another.

A comfortable silence had settled between them but it was shattered when Carolina decided to speak again. “You got my letter?”

York’s hand involuntarily squeezed around Carolina’s, “Yes.”

Carolina nodded, moving to brush some lint off of York’s sweater. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t reply sooner.”

He shook his head and looked down at her, desperately wanting to move the hair out of her eyes. “That wasn’t your fault.”

“I couldn’t risk coming to visit anymore, he found out.”

“Its fine, Carolina.” York insisted.

“What the hell was he training me for anyway?”

“Sounded intense.”

“You should have seen the bruises.”

“I don’t think I’d have stood by in silence if I had.”

She squeezed his hand, “I’m fine.”

“I know,” York said. “You’re stronger than me.”

“Damn, right I am,” Carolina smiled. “And don’t you forget it.”

York let out a bark of a laugh, “Like you’d ever let me.”

Carolina fell silent again, hand resting in his like an anchor. She didn’t look upset, York figured, but rather determined and a little bit angry.

“It felt like he was preparing me for war.” Carolina admitted, “There were a lot of defensive spells at first but it wasn’t long before I was learning offensive ones. Powerful offensive spells. They went way beyond anything I’d read about for this year at school. They felt like things an Auror would be learning.”

“Is that what he wants you to do after school?”

She shrugged, “He’s never said as much. But with this training I think that’s a given.”

“He was training you to become an Auror?” York asked, “Before you even finished your last year?”

Carolina licked her lips, “I think so.”

“Is that what you want to do?” York asked, turning to catch Carolina’s gaze.

“Maybe…” She admitted, “I had been considering it...”

“But?”

“But…” Carolina paused, biting at her lip for a moment. “I don’t think that’s what he was preparing for me. Not exactly.”

“Okay,” York said. “So the questions is: what was he preparing you for?”

\---

“How are they even friends?” Tucker wondered aloud, watching Simmons berate Grif about something unknown across the courtyard. The Hufflepuff boy was laying down on a bench in the late afternoon sun as his Ravenclaw friend stood over him, his hands waving erratically as he spoke. Grif looked utterly content to leave Simmons to continue his rant as he got in a nap as it happened. “All I ever see them do is fight.”

Next to him, Wash hummed. “Then you’re not paying very close attention to them are you?”

“What do you mean?”

Wash sighed and glanced up from where he was scribbling into his book. “I mean, fighting is all you ever pat attention to.”

“They do more than just fight?”

Wash rolled his eyes, “Yes, Tucker. Kind of like us.”

“They’re nothing like us,” Tucker jutted his chin out in defense. “We don’t fight that much.”

“I wasn’t talking about the fighting.”

“Then what were you talking about?” Tucker leaned back in his spot and admired the clouds that were drifting across the sky. “Them being in different houses? That’s not that uncommon these days.”

Wash shook his head and shifted in his seat. “Never mind, Tucker.”

“We’re nothing like them.” Tucker said, twirling his wand between his fingers. He shifted so that he was back to watching Grif and Simmons again. Not much had changed, but now Grif was laughing up at Simmons who was standing there with a pinched expression on his face. Only another moment of laughing passed before Simmons stormed away, hands thrown up in frustration. Seconds later, Grif was rolling to his feet to follow his friend.

“If you say so,” Wash said, turning back towards his book where he was using a quill to write in the margins.

“What are you working so hard on anyway?” Tucker tried to get a good look at what Wash was working on but the Hufflepuff had his head in the way. “You’re supposed to be eating, you missed out on lunch.”

“My research.” Wash replied. “I sifted through about five piles of shit this morning and now I need to--"

“Okay, now I’m sorry that I asked.”

Wash raised a brow at him, annoyed. “Don’t you have a potions essay that’s due tomorrow?”

“That’s due tomorrow?!” Tucker jolted up from his relaxed position. “Shit!”

Wash shook his head. “You’re unbelievable.”

“You have to help me!” Tucker leapt up from the bench. “You’re great at potions.”

Wash let out an undignified squawk as Tucker grabbed his arm to drag him to his feet. “I am not!”

Tucker paused at this. “Well… you’re better than me. So let’s go!”

“Why am I friends with you?” Wash groaned, moving to grab the pile of books that had been sitting next to him. “What’s your essay on? We can still get to the library before dinner if we hurry.”

Tucker grinned, “You’re the best, Wash.”

\---

Carolina and York made their way back to the castle a few hours later than originally planned. They were still holding hands, something Carolina was slowly starting to get used to. She might not start to make a habit of it in the public view but it was…comforting when it was just the two of them.

“You have to admit that I’m pretty good on a broom,” York nudged her, winking.

Carolina laughed, “You’ve been practicing.”

“…Maybe.”

Carolina smirked. York was one of the worst Quidditch players on Gryffindor, especially when compared to herself who had been promoted to captain last year. “You’re better than last year, I’ll give you that.”

“Ha!” York beamed, “That’s approval coming from you. Admit it, I look good up on a broom.”

Carolina shook her head and opened the entrance hall doors, dragging York along with her. “Come on, dinner is going to start soon. You’re cranky without your--”

Carolina froze and tensed, her hand immediately dropping York’s in surprise.

“Carolina.”

Mouth open, she struggled for words. “Director.”

The Director stood in front of her with one of his colleagues standing next to him. She’d seen this one around the house a lot over the summer. He was dressed in one of his finest robes and didn’t look at all surprised to see her.

Realizing her error, Carolina immediately snapped to attention. “Sir.”

He didn’t respond. His gaze slid over to where she knew York was standing and Carolina felt every muscle in her body tense.

“May I ask what your business is here, Sir?”

His dark eyes slid back towards her. “You will find out soon enough.” He said calmly. “You may go join your housemates for dinner, Carolina.”

She had been dismissed and there was no chance of getting an answer out of him now so Carolina cut her loses and turned to see York staring back at her. He looked tense as well, never having met her father before, but knew better than to speak out of turn. She made a gesture towards the Great Hall and York followed her as she made her way pass the Director.

“I hope you prepared, Carolina.” She heard as she passed. Tensing further, Carolina’s hand shot out to grab York’s and she dragged him into the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor table before she could be tempted to do anything further.

“What was that all about?” York asked her, thumb rubbing soothing circles over her knuckles.

Carolina shook her head, eyes glazing over. “I don’t know…” She admitted. “Something is about to happen.”

At the front of the room, the Headmaster arrived and gestured for the students to sit down. Quickly, Carolina sat at the first empty sear she could find and dragged York along with her.

“Settle down, settle down.” The Headmaster’s voice could be heard across the hall. “Now, before we start dinner there is an announcement to be made. Please welcome our guest.”

Silence fell over the hall.

This was when the Director made his way up onto the raised platform and took the place of the Headmaster.

“Good evening,” The Director spoke, voice carrying easily across the hall. “I am here for an opportunity.” He paused, eyes going over the entire room. Carolina felt the hairs stand up on her neck as his gaze moved over her as if she wasn’t even there. “An opportunity presented to those at the top of their class.

“I am here to announce Project Auror.” He said, quieting the last of the mumbling students. “A program designed to train the best wizards into becoming an elite class of Auror.”

“Elite Auror?” York whispered next to her. “What is that?” She waved him away, not wanting to miss a single word that the Director said.

“Only the very best will be selected for this program. Those who exhibit exceptional qualities and feats of power. Applications will be accepted immediately and a select few chosen in two weeks.”

The Director stood for a moment longer, scanning the students below him before his gaze fell onto Carolina.

“Good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an extreme soft spot for York and Carolina and so they’ll probably end up showing up more than originally planned. I couldn’t resist.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first proper chapter, it ended up being a bit longer than I initially planned which is good.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to volunteer as a beta reader and cheerleader for future parts: let me know! I could always use an extra pair of eyes and nitpickers.
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Come find me at : punctured-hearts.tumblr.com


End file.
